A printing system may apply a halftone technology to produce a non-saturated optical density, which can be less than 100%, using a fully pigmented toner. The halftone technology can use a dot patterning technique to simulate the non-saturated optical density. However, the dot patterning technique may introduce visible image noises due to the patterning nature and toner scattering. Additionally, the image noises can be evident for certain optical density, such as highlight through midtone, where visual perception can be most sensitive and Xerographic instabilities can be most prevalent. This may adversely affect the image quality.